second_chance_stellaris_lpfandomcom-20200213-history
Hub Page
-------------------------------------Welcome To The Hub------------------------------------ The Second Chance Guide From here you can find tales expanding upon the story of the YouTube series; its history, its people, conflicts and advancements... or stories not mentioned in the series at all, the galaxy has over a trillion lifeforms, covering every story is an impossibility. Here is where you can find some of them. Everything written here is done so with the intent to add life behind the scenes of the story, the works are more passion project then they are factual documentaries; while we do our best to ensure no stories conflict with each other there is the small chance we missed a discrepancy, if so please let us know. The Wiki Team This wiki has been created, expanded and maintained by a small group of writers without whom this wiki would not be as large as it is; the people listed here are members considered major active contributors at the time of creating this page. Mahunlp Brick7419 Seseta Latino heat9999 Enzo Côrte RainbowPig007 The Entire Team The Second Chance Series Note: Details of the Commonwealth's government are somewhat foggy at this time, thus articles of the science council are somewhat light. Plot Features * Pre-Exodus Timeline (The precursor series, Crownless Eagle & extended history) * Exodus 2019 * The First Era (2100.01.01 - 2199.12.30 - A Species In Exile) * The Second Era (2200.01.01 - 2299.12.30 - A Commonwealth For All) * The Third Era (2300.01.01 - 2399.12.30 - The Troubles) * The Last Light (2305.04.07) * Arrival of the Unbidden (2311?) Major Features * Commonwealth * Ortus Council of Nations * Drahoslav Tesar * Science Council * Commonwealth Armed Forces * Task Force Manticore * Task Force Ethereal Secondary Features * The Extranet * Laws and Regulation * Commonwealth National Armoury Organisations & Institutions ''' * BioSoc Division * Commonwealth Law Enforcement * Commonwealth Propaganda Division -By Extension- War Correspondents * Curacao Shipyards * Curacao Air Defence Wing (That fighter group mahu built and then completely forgot... that one) * Galactic Commonwealth News * Manticore Marine Corps '''Primary Plot Characters Pivotal characters who featured in many scenes and / or had significant impact on the story * Drahoslav Tesar * Satayesh Ibrahim * Lop Aspinaca * General Branicki * Takumi Ishii * Shen Kuo Secondary Plot Characters Major characters who shaped the story, ether on or off screen, but did not feature in many scenes. * Codrales cur'Hussel * Aadhira Tanwar * Royland Drackovich * Victoria VIII Tertiary Plot Characters Characters who only featured a select few scenes or less. * General Telaviin * Michael Drackovich * The "Ice King" * Frieda Reiter Honoured Mentions Lesser known characters mentioned in the main story, ether in a single scene or mentioned in one, many of these characters were originally made in this wiki. * Idris Bishop * Erika Ibrahim * Kataneera * Tereza Tomašević * Xavani Stories Untold (Uncomplete) Stories & Characters you don't see in the main series Pre-Exodus Tales * Eastern Commonwealth: A Pre-Exodus Ottoman Story (Lation Heat9999) Tales of the galaxy Almost exclusively written by Seseta or Enzo Côrte these articles are too good to simply go in a character or event category. Character Stories These characters come accompanied with entire stories, some are not as large as others but many of the early articles became small in comparison to later editions. * Fidelia Levassor (Seseta) * Javidan Aliyeva (Seseta) * Project IVA & Aleksa Sisters (Enzo Corte) * Veronika Bashirovka (Enzo Corte) * Liam Hornblower (Seseta) * Evergarden of Windsor (Enzo Corte) * Enos Mackleburry (Enzo Corte) * Stede Backman (Seseta) * Catherine Reeves (RainbowPig007) * Karon the Wanderer (Seseta) * Kali Elafir (RainbowPig007) * Nathaniel Romulan (Enzo Corte) Events * Ambush at the Dark Fangs (Seseta) * Siege of the Scarlet Palace (Seseta) * Taking of the Fortress Moons (Seseta) * 2nd Battle of Avaconea (Brick7419) * Bloody Push (Seseta) * The Shadow Trial (Latino heat9999) * Sunset of the Solarian Syndicate (RainbowPig007) * Iron Clash (Seseta) * Battle of M5-W (Seseta) * The Blue Vexus Outbreak (RainbowPig007) * Slaughter of Verlex (Seseta) * The Caledon Incident Phenomen'''a * The Drift - Lore expansion of Project IVA * Time Interventions & Artificial Bending '''Characters * Arweni Sil * Galadanan Hadkan * Timek Javlan * Vinasar Lemorie * Levina Hemlessen * Lionel Firefly * Andrea Agrippa * Otsilo & Amelie * Melanie Giroud * Midlosec * Moorutu Kirtan * Calesor Nomuriel * Carice Helstein * Darius Ney * Rience Vries * Roscilaw Czwinjowski (Pre-Exodus) * Sebastian Stolarski (Pre-Exodus) * Stanislaw Poniatowski (Pre-Exodus) * Ulryk Poleska (Pre-Exodus) * Józef Anton Daniłowicz (Pre-Exodus) * Holger Sture (Pre-Exodus) * Roza Ganiyeva * Shabangeel * Sibahari (Second Quadrumvirate) * Singe (Second Quadrumvirate) * Tharos (Second Quadrumvirate) * Katla (Second Quadrumvirate) * The Paragon Blade * Torba'Keldi * High King Obr-Saz * Julius Pelmonte * William Longshanks * Kosciuszko (Unfinished) * Kul-Wox * Wise Lumgaar * Sun Tsunar Off series organizations Corporations * Aasha industries * R.A.M.Co. * Hira Comforts Corporation * Trige-Masada Enginnering * Raywater Tech Incorporated * Ultrastellar Enterprises * Intersolar Transway * Ilmarinen foundation Mercenary Companies * The 10.000 * Strozza's company * The Scarlet Banner * The Golden Rifles * The Shadow Templars * The Azure Reapers Independent Organizations (I.O) Groups separate from most other factions or organizations, mostly criminal or isolated I.O Criminal * The Solarian Syndicate * Exculcatores * Pirates I.O Irregular Bands * Castaways * Ur Idra Sandshifters I.O Other * Order of Curators * Questing fleets Species Of The Galaxy [https://second-chance-stellaris-lp.fandom.com/wiki/Category:Species All Species] Nations Of The Galaxy Nations * Ortus Council of Nations & Commonwealth (To be expanded) * Thadrakos Families * Thadrakos Star Union * Thadrakos Dynasty * Dyss Ravagers * Zracon Union * The Eternal Empire (Undergoing expansion) * Kingdom of Yadra * Alir Commune * Democratic Udkavongo Confedration * Beldross Pious Cooperative * Cizri Union * Favsim Dominion * Shalani coalition * Yaanari league * Enlightened Kingdom of Ra'Tagrass * Serene Avarian Republic * Jir Compact * Ahadi Conglomerate * Mirovandian Dynastic Union A closer look at the Nations * Dyss: Biology & Culture * Thadrakos: Biology, Culture & Society * Eternals: Biology, Culture & Society * Commonwealth: Founder Biology & Culture Official Factions * Celestial Alliance (2288-2340's) * Galactic Entente (2228-Present) Other Factions * Triple Alliance (2258-2278) * Regal Axis (2291-2301) * Condign League (Late 2220's-early 2230's to 2326) National Militaries & Navies The Commonwealth * Commonwealth Armed Forces (To be expanded) * Commonwealth Admiralty * Commonwealth Pilots of the Armed Forces * Carrier Strike Forces of Manticore Special Forces * Manticore Marine Corps * Task Force Ethereal The Eternal Empire * HM Imperial Army -By Extension- HM Armed Forces -By Extension- HM Fighter wings & HM Support Wings * The Sovereign Armadas' of HM Queen Victoria VIII * Royal Imperial Admiralty * Imperial Pilots of HM' Armed Forces Special Forces * The NOVA corps The Favism Dominion * Imperial army of the Dominion * Great Favsim Armada The Dyss Ravagers * Hakone Hvitsärk (Armed Forces of the Dyss Ravagers) The Thadrakos Families * The Great Operas The Entente * Entente Interstellar Defense Force * Entente Volunteer Corps * Entente Interstellar Defense Force High Command The Yaanari League * Yaanari Military * Yaanari surface patrol Arsenal of the Galaxy ''The Commonwealth -------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------'' Special Infantry * Clone Troopers Stellar ships * Akula-class Corvette Vehicles * A-17 'Republican' Fighter-Bomber * A-53 'Liberator' Strike Fighter * Carrier Fighters, Bombers and Interceptors * Kshatriya gunship * EA-262 Pakicetus * F-270 Bold Eagle * Beta-D88 Droid Tank * Scimitar MK3 * Raywater 2 Battledroid * Hardway shuttleCraft * Uragan drop pod Weapons * AL-58 Laser rifle * Harvwire Heavy MG * Type 2.3 75mm bullpup rifle * Type 2.9 SMG ''The Eternal Empire --------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------'' Special Infantry * Billmen Stellar Ships * HMS Hood * HMS Overlord * Empress-class Multirole Battleship * Dominion-class Battlecruiser Vehicles * Imperial Fighter-crafts * Imperial Support-crafts Weapons * Scarlet Rifles * Violet rifle ''The Condign League ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------'' Vehicles * Beta-D88 Droid Tank ''The Galactic Entente ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------'' Vehicles * Entente E5 Scout Walker * Viper Class Alir Light Tank Stellar Ships * Seper'Nossundem Class Cruiser Weapons * Entente T-40 Scout Rifle ''The Zracon Union ----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------'' Vehicles * "Prelate" Zracon light tank * "Purger" class Zracon heavy tank ''The Yaanari League -------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------'' Vehicles * Draniri attack aircraft * Harrier ''The Favism Dominion ----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------'' Weapons * Shrieker Favsim gun Galactic Wonders Wonders of the worlds * The Alma Clavis (Thadrakos) * Crystal Pyramid (Commonwealth) * Palace of a Hundred Tears (Thadrakos) * New Nile (Commonwealth) * New Haven - The Forgotten City (Eternal Empire) * Garden of Eternal Heroes (Eternal Empire) Wonders of the Void * Western Containment Line (The Entente) * The Great Array (Commonwealth) * (More to come) Second Rate Wonders * Habitats Conflict Wars * The Great War (Pre-Exodus) * The Unsung war (Pre-Exodus) * Yaanari-Entente war * Aramathi liberation war (Commonwealth Vs Zracon Union) * Shalani-Zracon war * Great Southeastern War (Commonwealth Vs Triple Alliance) * Great Northern War (Eternal Empire Vs Dyss Berserkers) * Ancestral War (Commonwealth Vs Eternal Empire) Battles: Involving the Commonwealth * Commonwealth Conquest of Yadra * Battle of Tyntregal * Battle of the Grey Cliffs * Battle of Ebucrosie * Battle of Thrus-Sanguur * Battle of Frishac * Revolt of Thrus-Sanguur * Siege of Yadra * Slaughter of Verlex * Fleet combat in Aramus system * Battle of Aasha * Battle of New Earth * Siege of Berlin (Pre-Exodus) * Battle of Rzymski road (Pre-Exodus) Involving the Kingdom of Yadra * Ambush at the Dark Fangs * Iron Clash * Battle of the 100 wrecks * Siege of the Scarlet Palace * Taking of the Fortress Moons * Fall of Yadra Involving the Favism Dominon * Grind of Canna Involving the Eternal Empire * Bloody Push * Battle of Conderon * Battle of Lost Sun * Taking of Trasnat * The Miracle of New Sol * Southern Thrust Campaigns Involving the Zracon Union * S11 Facility Raid Involving the Yaanari League * 2nd Battle of Avaconea * Bleeding of Thrus-Sanguur Involving the Thadrakos Families * Battle of Fenn'Halor * Siege of Nira Aztan Involving multiple parties * Battle of M5-W * Fall of Udkal Bestiary * Ancalagon * Ayalubu * Bubonias * Guardian of Exiles * Minervan Spiders * Monarch Eagles * Nautilus * The Wraith of Fulaz Category:Browse